


Perfect

by raytatay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Freewood - Freeform, M/M, Smut, my first try at M/M smut, so sorry if it's not great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raytatay/pseuds/raytatay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure smut. Lovemaking. Freewood. More specifically, morning*free*wood. You'll get it in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, this is my first time writing M/M smut, but I hope you like it!

Gavin sat back, eyes half lided and full of love and sexual desire, and when he felt Ryan’s stubble on his inner thigh he just couldn’t contain his loud moan, biting his lip after. Ryan left soft kisses on his thigh, and then moved away from that area as he went to give Gavin more kisses on his lips, half teasing but half needing to feel their tongues dance together. This helped him gather warmth and wetness for Gavin, as he slowly moved from the kisses to travel all the way down his body. He let his nose softly graze over where he was leading to, and once he was over Gavin’s dick again, he looked down to see it fully hard and more than ready for him. Ryan smirked before finally giving Gavin what he’d been waiting for, taking him in his mouth and swirling his tongue around the tip before going further down his length. He got more of him after each movement, his hands gripping Gavin’s thighs to keep himself from wanting to touch himself as he continued to harden. He wanted to save it for Gavin later, to make it last.

He released Gavin’s dick from his mouth with a pop, then lapping up the pre-cum that was dripping from it before continuing, earning more delicious moans from Gavin as Gavin’s hand went to Ryan’s hair, guiding him a little forcefully, but it wasn’t anything Ryan couldn’t handle. Then he hallowed his cheeks and hummed to make it even better, and _damn_ , Gavin couldn’t tug on Ryan’s hair any harder without ripping it right out, his face showing his completely ecstacy at the sensations his lover was giving him, whining quite loudly and frantically. It felt _so damned good_ , but Gavin wanted a little something else before he’d let himself cum.

He pulled Ryan out of him, a slim trail of saliva from Gavin’s dick to Ryan’s puffed lips, as Ryan looked up curiously. “Ryan, baby… I want you to ride me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, love. I was very much enjoying that, but I want to cum inside you, if you don’t mind.” Gavin said, repositioning himself on the bed, pushing himself back as Ryan crawled over him once more. Ryan smirked playfully.

“Of course, I’d be more than happy to oblige,” Ryan said as he kissed Gavin passionately, Gavin tasting himself in the kiss. Then he places his hands on Ryan’s arms. As Ryan pulled out of the kiss, Ryan used Gavin’s hands for support as he moved to get into position over Gavin. Now, facing his lover, Ryan’s legs on either side of Gavin’s, Gavin grabbed the nearby lube and put a good amount on his fingers, circling one around his hole, hushing Ryan and telling him to relax, his other hand going to slowly, lazily stroke him to help. Ryan pushed up into the touch, biting his lip as he was given multiple sensations. Then, Gavin pressed the finger in, pushing and exploring into Ryan. Ryan ground down onto him, and this encouraged Gavin to add another finger. He angled them, too, eliciting a sharp inhale from Ryan. Then he pressed another finger in, stretching, pushing, finding his prostate and making more lovely moans and grunts come from Ryan.

“Fuck, Gav, I want you!” Ryan blurted out, pulling his lips to his own in a furious kiss, and Gavin kissed back with just as much intensity.

“Alright, babe, I got you.” Then, they both moved slightly to line up and Gavin’s hands went to Ryan’s hips to help carefully sink him down onto his cock, both letting out an elongated sigh of relief. Then Gavin raised him up and pulled him back down, still slow and carefull, getting him accommodated to his length, even though he loved the tight feeling and just wanted to slam into him. But he knew better. Knew that Ryan loved the slow, sweet, love making. He opened his eyes and gazed into Ryan.

“Open your eyes, love.” Gavin asked in a hushed tone, and Ryan complied, his blue eyes seeming to sparkle and melt into Gavin’s hazel ones.

“Oh, Gavin, you’re perfect.” Ryan mushed, pressing another kiss to his lips before pushing himself down onto Gavin. They began to pick up their pace rapidly, Gavin using his hips to rocket Ryan up and slamming him down with his hands, and Ryan angled his body to hit his prostate in just the perfect way, rocking his hips carefully, and boy was he hitting the spot.

“Gavin! Oh, Gavin! Don’t stop!”

“Ryan! Ahh, fuck,” Gavin gasped, so close to the edge until finally, he came into Ryan. As he was coming down from the high, he stroked Ryan off and continued to ride him until Ryan came too, spilling onto Gavin’s stomach. Both their faces were flushed red and they were a panting mess. After a while to catch their breath (and recollect the scattered remains of their brain), Ryan pulled off of Gavin and grabbed a tissue to clean up after each other. They cuddled together in bed for a while after, resting in their afterglow’s.

“I love you, Ryan.”

“I love you, Gavin.”

…

Gavin awoke to the see Ryan facing him, his head held up by one hand, the other at his hip as he smirked. “What were you dreaming about?”

Gavin raised an eyebrow, but giggled. “Oh, great things.”

“I can tell.” Ryan said, his eyes averting to the tent Gavin had formed from underneath the bedsheets.

“Oh. Bloody hell…” Gavin said, his cheeks reddening.

“Don’t worry about it. I can help you with that problem… but first, tell me all about that dream…” Ryan said, now hovering over Gavin. Gavin smirked and pulled Ryan into a kiss before their morning sweetness/reenactment began.

 

 


End file.
